heroscreekfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Kid
The New Kid is the playable character, and main protagonist of Hero's Creek. Personality The New Kid's personality is very vague and unknown for the entirety of the game. Even when you choose your name at the beginning of the game, the only characters in the game who consistently refer to the New Kid as their real name are the adults. The other main child characters usually just refer to them as "New Kid", "New Guy" or "New Girl". The New Kid does not speak, or seems phased by any of the situations that are put before them, such as Nathan's Gruesome Death in the Kill Ending. The only real emotion they show is smiling, when the New Kid is healed by an ally. However, some events cause the New Kid to react in shock, surprise, or disgust, such as when the New Kid is set on fire during battle, however, they do so with no sound, and never speak a word throughout the entire game. The New Kid's inability to speak is a vital part of their character however, and is commented on several times throughout the course of the game. It is hinted at by the New Kid's parents that The New Kid has some speech disability or impediment. If you exit your room on the first night, and stand in front of their door, they have a conversation about seemingly The New Kid's 'speech issues' Quest Prominence The New Kid is in every quest in the game. Allies Nathan Avery Brandon Vivian Gabe Heberto Landon Adventure Club (End of Game) Idols (End of Game) Enemies Nathan (If Kill Ending is chosen) Brandon (If Become Ending is chosen) Gabe (Sometimes) Heberto (Sometimes) Landon (If Become Ending is chosen) Vivian (If Become Ending is Chosen) Adventure Club (Formerly) Chocolate Milk Zombies Bullies Idols (Formerly) The DJ Notables The Dean The Government New Age Retro Hipsters Tumblrinos Role The New Kid is the main protagonist of the game. He moves to Hunter's Creek after (according to his parents) 'Strange things' kept occurring in their old town. He meets Nathan, who informs him on the schools happenings. Afterwards, he fights 2 strange hooded people. He is brought back to Nathan, who introduces the New Kid to Brandon, who informs them about a war in between the Occult Club (Ironically the Anti-Cult) and the Cult, they are then inducted into the Occult Club, and the fight against the Cult begins. During the course of the game, The New Kid and the Occult Club face off against the many evils in the school, and become known as heroes, which isn't exactly good on all levels. Soon, the final siege begins, and the school becomes an absolute war-zone between The Cult, The Occult Club, many other factions helping the Occult Club, the Chocolate Milk Zombies, and even soldiers, as the final fight for the school initiates. After disarming the School's Bell, they track down the Cult's HQ, and take on the challenge. At the end of the HQ, the fight with the Cult Grandmaster begins, only for it to be revealed that it was Nathan pulling the strings. Here, it is up to the New Kid, whether he chooses to outright kill Nathan, and save the school, and possibly the world, or side with their original friend, and take on the entire school. Both choices lead to their own separate ending, and eventually, the True Ending. Category:Occult Club Members Category:Cult Members Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Quest Characters Category:Side Quest Characters Category:Major Characters